


Once Upon A Dream

by ShinyHyacinth



Category: Maleficent (2014)
Genre: Animal Transformation, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Mating, Outdoor Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-06
Updated: 2018-10-06
Packaged: 2019-07-25 22:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16207199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShinyHyacinth/pseuds/ShinyHyacinth
Summary: Diaval has a secret longing...but as a raven, he can never act on it.By chance, and the will of a fae, Diaval may get his wish.





	Once Upon A Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all! Whew, it's been years. Finally swung back into writing, I literally started this one like 4 years ago and never finished it. So here we are, back in the saddle, if I'm rusty let me know so I can get back up to par! Comments and critiques welcome.

“Pretty bird!”  
Her first words to him came when she knew him only in his natural form. Feathered and small, but magnificently free, he had spent most of his life as an avian and would have been content to remain so. But…  
Maleficent. She had done him a great service, saving his life, and he was not one to shirk his debts. He was a raven of his word, so he would serve her as long as she wished.  
Diaval gave a sigh and fluttered about on his branch, shifting uncomfortably as he watched the soft glow of candlelight in the window of the small cottage below where the young girl sat idly braiding the vines that grew along the sill.  
Aurora had grown, in the past years. To Diaval, it seemed as though it had taken merely an instant for her to become a woman. She was so beautiful…but even her beauty was surpassed by her kindness. Maleficent's curse was blossoming as the girl grew…she was indeed loved by all who laid eyes upon her and never was there a moment of sadness in her life.  
Diaval perked up as the door creaked open and shut, and Aurora walked into the forest beneath him. Turning, he took to the air and glided silently above her, cocking his head to peer down as the white-clad figure wandered up to the thorn wall.  
Spotting the familiar shadow, Diaval circled down to land by Maleficent, bracing for the jolting change as she transformed him.  
He landed somewhat unsteadily, wobbling on his human feet and windmilling his arms for balance.  
“I prefer you to do that once I’m already on the ground.” He grumbled aloud, and Malificents glare silenced any further protests. He watched as the guards nearby began to approach Aurora, and was not at all surprised when Maleficent gestured peremptorily at him.  
“Bring them to me.”  
He moved forward, feeling the tingling, warm power of the spell taking hold…and dropped onto all fours, his wings….no, hands…no, paws…striking the ground as he launched himself forward half out of surprise to be still land-bound.  
A dog! A bloody dog! He snarled and howled, but Maleficent was already gone, and he growled in his throat as he pursued the guards to herd them into her.  
When he approached the clearing, pawing and snarling to keep the humans in line, he saw Aurora floating in a gentle swirl, deep asleep under a spell. His heart twinged, and he let out a soft whimper before turning back to business.  
When it was over, he expressed his dissatisfaction.  
“You turned me into a dog!”  
“It was a wolf, not a dog.”  
She turned away before he could muster an appropriate response, instead opting to inform her that wolves ate birds. When she said nothing, he noticed suddenly that she was walking into the moors, unconscious Aurora floating behind her. Maleficent flicked her hand, and his feathers sprouted anew. He took to the sky, circling up high before dropping down to fly slowly beside the sleeping Princess. His heart pounded as Maleficent set her down on the grass and lifted the spell, and he fluttered down to a tree branch nearby to watch.  
Her smile of wonder made his heart soar higher than the sun as she looked around her. He fluffed his feathers happily as she played with the naiads, her fingers stroking through the lit patterns they drew in the air around her. He hopped forward bit by bit, inching towards them as Aurora and Maleficent spoke.  
“I know you!” her smile and exclamation warmed his heart, and he bowed to her with a spread of his wings.  
His presence, as ever, did not go unnoticed by the great fae herself, and with an easy flick of her hand, he became human again. Dropping to the ground, he almost tripped over himself in an effort to approach her.  
Looking into her eyes, seeing her smile at him as a human, dissolved what resolve he had to keep out of the situation.  
“Hello, Aurora.” He said with a smile and took her hand to gently kiss it. She smiled broadly at him.  
“This is Diaval,” Maleficent said, and he took another small bow as he reluctantly released her hand.  
“I have known you since you were very small.” He said, the smile not wavering as he gazed at her. This form was unfamiliar even after all these years, because he spent most of his time as a raven, and the sensations that surged through his human chest were almost crippling in intensity. Everything about her was stunning. Her golden hair, her porcelain skin, her soft blue eyes…she entranced him, and for a moment he became alarmed that a spell had been cast upon him.  
He watched her earnest, smiling face as she and Maleficent spoke, and was gratified (and a bit startled) to see her gaze flick more than twice over to him. Self-consciously, he shifted his weight from one foot to the other, the avian mannerism sticking with him even as he felt the soft leather of his vest shift against his naked skin.  
When Maleficent had again put her under a spell to remove her from the moors, Diaval watched in silence as she floated peacefully back to the cottage. Angrily, he reminded himself that he was not truly human and that Aurora was manifest sweetness to everyone- he was nothing special.  
After Maleficent had placed her back in her bed and whispered goodnight, Diaval took up his normal perch on the branch near her window to guard her. It had been so long now, he could barely remember being told to do so…but she must have ordered it, mustn’t she? Why else would he have spent every night for the last sixteen years half-sleeping, keeping a watchful eye on the princess?  
He settled in for the night, his down feathers fluffing to keep him warm as the cool night breeze tickled the leaves of the tree and the vines that grew up the sides of the house. Resting, he turned his attention to the world outside the cottage, though what slept within was far more precious to him.  
“Diaval?”  
The word woke him from a light sleep he wasn’t aware he had fallen into. He angled his head, seeing Aurora looking about her below, and let out of soft squawk in response, gliding down to the picnic table she stood next to. Alighting on it, he hopped forward a few steps expectantly, tilting his head. She smiled when she saw the flurry of wings, but hesitated as she stepped towards him, and he hopped from side to side to reassure her.  
“Diaval.” She said again, this time softly and with more conviction. She leaned on the table and reached out a hand, her fingers gently stroking over the crest of his head. He leaned against her touch, a very human shiver shaking his avian form. She hesitated again, then asked “You take many forms. But which is yours?”  
He opened his eyes fully and gestured at himself with a nod of his head.  
“A raven, then?” when he nodded affirmatively, she gave a small smile.  
“What a pretty bird you are.” She said, and he felt a surge in his chest as she against stroked the smooth feathers atop his head. “But…do you think…you could be human, so that we may talk?”  
Diaval looked away. He couldn’t change without Maleficent's help…and so he could not give this lovely girl her wish.  
“Oh. I see.” She said, but smiled at him anyway. “That’s alright! I’m sure you can speak with me in your own way.” He nodded, and she sat down next to him. He hopped towards her but felt a sudden familiar rush of tingle and warmth spread through his wings. He jumped back, but not fast enough.  
His human form flashed into existence, his beautiful wings shrinking into arms as he lost his balance and fell forward on the table. His face came to rest inches from Auroras, who sat grinning from ear to ear, arms extended.  
“You can be a man!” she exclaimed, and without a thought wrapped her arms around his shoulders to hug him. Her golden hair lay against his face, smelling sweetly of new-mown hay, and her cheek pressed against his, the ridges where his pinion feathers once were rubbing against her soft skin. He looked wildly about and saw a shadow disappearing into the moors. He silently thanked Maleficent for her unerring instincts and keen magical abilities.  
“Occasionally, I can.” He said, the deep voice rumbling in a much larger chest than he had lately been used to. She drew back to smile at him, and his breath caught in his throat as her gaze met his evenly, the cornflower-blue eyes sparkling in the wan light of the moon.  
“Diaval…” the word was almost a whisper, and his black eyes softened as she reached up to touch his cheek gently.  
“I…” he began but was cut off by her gentle tug. She drew him to his feet beside the table and stood for a moment looking up at him with admiration.  
“You are tall, for a raven.” She said with a teasing smile, and he couldn’t help but laugh.  
“I am tall.” He agreed and started when she took his hand, but let himself be tugged out into the meadow by the thorn wall. Here was where the magic of the moors seeped out, touched the world beyond the thorns, and let shimmers of light and half-seen figures flit about.  
Aurora let herself sink into the soft grass, pulling him down beside her as she stared up at the sky. The dryads of the thorns had been busy of late, the green verdant growth creeping up along the pale white of the dead thorns, making them seem almost alive again, and tonight they were hard at work, small sparks of magic spitting out of the wall as they brought new growth forth.  
“Someday I want to live in there.” Aurora murmured, and Diaval smiled at her.  
"It is a lovely place to live," he said, uncertain what else Maleficent would want him to divulge. But oh, how his heart ached to tell this lovely girl of the wonders within the moors. Of the tiny creatures that moved beneath the surface of the water in the pools, of how the grumpy mushroom trolls gossiped in the early morning about whose cap looked best in the morning dew. He lie in the grass next to her, lost in his own world of desire when suddenly he felt a hand on his chest.  
"Would you take me there?" she asked eagerly, a smile spreading across her sweet face. Diaval almost laughed at the excitement she exuded, but his mirth was tempered by the knowledge that he daren't bring the girl into the moors without Maleficent's permission.  
"Someday," he said instead, and she angled her head ever so slightly at him.  
"Would you show me...where you live?" this time he did laugh, short and somewhat bitter.  
"I am a raven, my darling. I live in the trees, I have no other home." he smiled at her, but it faltered when he saw her expression of concern. "What is wrong?"  
"Everyone needs a home, Diaval," she said, matter-of-factly. "I don't see why you should be any different." she thought for a moment, then brightened. "I know! My home can be yours as well! Then you will have a place to sleep and stay safe." she beamed, obviously quite proud of her idea. Diaval chuckled, but inwardly he froze up. How could he live in her home? Certainly, the watch of those bumbling fairies wouldn't be hard to avoid. But his heart...what if he became even more attached to her? He couldn't bear the idea of losing her to the curse when the time came.  
Without thinking, Diaval pushed Aurora's hand away from his chest and sat up. "Thank you. But...it is not that easy, little one."  
"Why not?" her honest question stung him, and he struggled to find an answer.  
"I...my true form would not be...comfortable, in a house for humans," he explained with difficulty.  
"We can go visit godmother!" Aurora exclaimed, excitedly. "She can make you a man forever, and you will be comfortable when you lie down to sleep with me!"  
The innocence of her remark struck him to the core, and he sputtered a moment. Aurora sat up and reached out a hand to him, concerned. He regained his breath, and pushed strands of his mussed black hair away from his face. He opened his mouth to explain that he could not remain a man forever, because he was a bird at heart, then stopped when a wrenching in his gut surprised him. Could he? If being human meant he could be with...but to give up his wings entirely? To never fly again? How horrible! And yet...  
"It is...an interesting idea," he said, at last, turning his head to look at her. She smiled at him, and his heart melted a little bit. "But I am not sure your aunties would appreciate my presence."  
"Then I shall leave. I am almost old enough now anyway." Aurora said confidently, then paused and looked around a moment. "That's it! I shall leave my aunties and come to the moors, and we shall make a new home for us."  
Her words smacked of innocence and sincerity, and Diaval struggled with himself for a moment trying to decide how to respond.  
"Unless...you prefer living in trees...away from me."  
She said it so softly, he almost didn't hear it. He turned to look at her, and her blue eyes peered curiously back at him. He sighed and blinked slowly, and sat up on his knees facing her.  
"You are much preferable company to a tree," he said, and Aurora laughed musically, startling him. "Did I say something humorous?"  
In response, Aurora simply smiled at him again and shook her head. Then, with barely a pause, she leaned forward and touched her lips to his. The jolt of pleasure that shot through him crippled his resolve, and he sat on his knees, frozen, her warm kiss lingering even when she pulled away.  
"I am not so innocent as you think, pretty bird." she murmured in a low tone, looking up into his eyes. "I know what you feel."  
Diaval felt his human cheeks heat up and broke her gaze. "I...I cannot..."  
"I like your voice, in either form, but now is not for talking," Aurora said succinctly and reached out a hand to place her fingers lightly on his bare chest, beneath the vest where it hung open. "I am a woman, Diaval, and women have needs."  
"You have need of a man, Princess," Diaval said, finally looking back at her, using the title as a fragile shield between them. "I am only a raven. It would be inappropriate to...."  
"You are as much man now as you need to be," Aurora said softly. "And you care for me. I know that much." her hand slipped up to his cheek and he involuntarily tilted his head against her touch. She smiled. "You desire me."  
Diaval's head jerked up and he flushed again, trying to turn away. Aurora moved too quickly and suddenly she was against him, her body pushing against him as her mouth met his for the second time. His arms windmilled wildly for balance and landed on the nearest stable thing- her. She melted against him as his arms wrapped around her, her kiss so excruciatingly sweet that he found himself lost in it for what seemed like ages.  
"I desire you too," she whispered against his lips, and he gave himself over to the sensations and urges of his human form. With a gentle moan, his mouth explored hers, tasting her honeyed sweetness, aching for more with every movement she made.  
Her fingers stroked over his cheek, caressing the ridges on his high cheekbones, and moved into his hair, gently brushing through the soft black feathers that mingled with his human hair. His breath quickened as she grasped his arms and pulled him down with her to the soft, sweet grass. It enveloped them, lying together, the sound of breathless kisses interrupted only by the occasional soft croak of a bullfrog and the twittering of the dryads in the brambles.  
“Aurora...” he murmured, kissing her fervently, feeling her yield to his kiss and press against him tenderly. “Oh, Aurora...my Princess... I...” but his words were lost into her mouth as she drew him into a deep kiss.  
“Shhh, pretty bird,” she whispered when it broke, looking up at him from the deep, soft grass she lay on. “Shh,” she repeated, sliding her hands from his shoulders as he leaned over her. They alighted on her bodice, drawing the thin ribbon bow apart, pulling the sides of her bodice apart ever so slowly. He watched her, his black coal eyes glittering in the starlight, his head cocked to one side in his avian manner.  
She tugged once more on her ribbons, the yellow fabric of the corset falling away, her gently heaving bosom pressing against the thin white cloth beneath. Unable to help himself, he lowered his face to her neck, smelling eagerly of her soft, sweet scent, planting warm kisses along her throat and down to her collar.  
Aurora released a soft whimper as he teased the hollow at the base of her throat with his tongue, his free hand tangling in her silken hair and gently pulling her head back.  
“Diaval...” the word from her lips was musical and sweet, and he lifted his head to gaze at her, his fingers slipping from her hair to trace along her exposed shoulder. “Diaval...my pretty bird...” Her eyes were shut, and she gasped as his lips found the swell of her bosom, his hand moving to her waist and pulling her more firmly to him. He traced the curve of her chest with his mouth, the surging sensations in his human body becoming almost too powerful to contain.  
“Oh!” her eyes fluttered open as her soft white shift slid away down her shoulder, and his mouth found the peak of one taut, rosy nipple. Her fingers suddenly tangled in his hair, and she arched up into him with a shudder. He eagerly wrapped his arms around her, holding her fast, his tongue teasing her nipple slowly as she bent her head and moaned softly into his neck.  
There he lingered a moment, his hands roaming down her back, across her thighs and caressing them. His avian brain did not understand why her touch ignited him so, nor was it making any of the decisions as to his actions at the moment. His human form had taken over, and it knew exactly what to do with a beautiful, willing maiden. He lifted his head from her breast, seeing her tousled, tawny hair spread about the grass as she breathed hard, her bosom rising and falling quickly as her face flushed. As he pulled away and sat up, she sat up too, wrapping her arms about him and tugging at his vest.  
“Come now, pretty bird.” she murmured. “Let me see all of you.”  
His face flushed because he knew not what to do with most of this new equipment. But he drew off the vest, and her fingers traced lines of fire across his chest and arms. He shivered, the cool spring night air kissing his bare skin, and watched her as she delicately explored him. As she sat further up, her shift fell away, exposing her full breasts in the moonlight. His breath caught, and she looked up at him with a smile and tugged gently at him. He went willingly, burying his face in her hair, feeling her lips pecking gentle kisses along his neck and shoulder, making him shiver. He could feel himself growing, his need for her rising to a fever pitch as her form molded against his so perfectly.  
He lifted her from the ground, long enough to tug the soft cotton shift from her form and lay her naked on the soft grass. His gaze traveled her form hungrily, and she flushed but made no attempt to cover herself. Instead, she reached out and gave a playful tug to his breeches. Obeying, he stripped them off, feeling, for the first time as a human, as gloriously free as when in his natural form. He felt the sudden urge to fluff up, posturing, and bob this head ever so slightly. Aurora's hands were upon him, however, and he quickly returned to his human mind. He lowered himself atop her, feeling her warm skin pressing against him.  
“Oh...” her whisper was soft in his ear. “Diaval...yes...”  
He shut his eyes and lowered his face against her shoulder, feeling her soft squirming beneath him, her hands clutching at his back as she arched up into him.  
“Aurora...” he whispered in her ear, and her face turned to press gently against his. “You must know, darling... I have to tell you...” her breath against his ear quickened slightly, and her fingers pressed into his back. “If this is what you want...”  
“I want you, Diaval,” she said breathlessly as he pulled back slightly to look at her. “Only you, pretty bird.” His face flushed, and he leaned down to kiss her gently.  
“My darling... oh, my dear one,” he whispered against her lips. “Ravens...we mate for life. If we...”  
“I know.” she murmured back and captured his mouth in a fiery kiss. “I know, Diaval. Please...” she arched against him, and he felt his human body respond in kind, his newly acquired male organ swelling to an almost painful ache. “Please...mate with me...”  
Her words were too much, and with a groan he pushed her down into the grass, his kisses covering her throat and neck, finding her mouth in the starlight and kissing her deeply. He eased her legs apart with one knee, and she opened them eagerly, pulling him down on top of her.  
His hand slipped down her side and between her spread legs, his fingers slipping through the soft yellow curls and along her warm slit, her shiver and gasp telling him he had found the center of her pleasure. He had no idea how long his human form would allow him to bring her pleasure before he reached climax, and he needed her to know how special she was, how he always wanted to please her. He had seen humans mate, of course, watched them from the trees. Ever in his bird form, he never understood the odd rituals they often engaged in prior to the act of mating.  
Until now.  
His fingers rubbed and teased between her silken folds, and she writhed and moaned under his touch. He bent to take her nipple in his mouth once again, sucking gently and flicking with his tongue as his fingers teased up along her swollen clit, rubbing in agonizingly slow, rhythmic circles. Her breathing grew heavy and she clutched at him, her hips moving against his hand, demanding more, faster, deeper, everything at once.  
He quickened his speed, circling her clit rapidly until the mounting pleasure bubbled up from her throat and released with a sharp gasp as she moaned his name into the night air. A new wetness slickened his hand, and he smiled as he raised his head to look at her. Her cheeks flushed pink with pleasure, her skin dewy and slick with perspiration, her eyes half closed in a hazy delight.  
“Don't worry, darling.” he purred (an impressive feat for a bird, no matter what form he took), slipping his fingers further down and nuzzling again into her neck. “There's more to do before I mate you.” her eager whimper made his pulse race, and her hips lifted against his hand as he slid one finger inside her. She moaned again, her hips rocking against his hand as he teased her slowly, his other hand slipping beneath her neck and cradling her face close to his.  
“Do you like it,” he breathed, planting a kiss on the corner of her lips.  
“Yes...yes, Diaval, don't stop!” she cried softly, her hands catching his face and pulling him in for a passionate kiss. He slid a second finger inside her, and she cried out again, louder this time as he began a slow, gentle thrusting motion. He didn't cease until her body again shuddered, and relaxed back onto the grass as she breathed hard.  
Now he raised his body and slipped between her legs. His swollen manhood found her soft mound, and he gasped at the sensations as it rubbed along her slick wetness. She turned to look up at him, her blue eyes sparkling and eager in the moonlight. Her hands found his chest and ran up to his shoulders, squeezing and pulling at him. He gave in, lowering himself onto her, her slick folds accepting him easily as he pressed against her opening. She gasped, as did he, as he entered her, and he froze a moment, the strange, delightful sensation encompassing him even as her body welcomed his.  
He moved again, pushing further into her as her lips found his, and with a deep groan, he found himself hilted within her. Her hips raised to meet his, and she let out a sweet, pleasure-drenched cry. He withdrew and thrust again into her, slowly. She moaned his name, her golden hair mussed and strewn about, wisps decorating her body and draped across her breasts. He wrapped his arms under hers, grasping her shoulders from behind, and quickened his pace, the now-familiar rutting motion coming naturally to him in any form. He groaned against her lips, kissing her fervently and thrusting ever more eagerly into her softness.  
“My beauty...” he managed, breathless and moaning the words. “My sweet Princess...my Aurora...”  
“Love me, Diaval.” she murmured back, her lips against his neck and her eyes shut. “Love me as I love you...”  
Diaval's heart tightened, and he held her ever tighter, moving within her as the pleasure built, finally unable to bear it any longer. He mated her, his princess, his seed pouring into her as he moaned out her name, her nails raking his back as she too tightened like a bowstring and cried aloud.  
Spent, he sunk down atop her and panted heavily, her fingers lightly stroking his back. After a few moments, he rolled to the side to let the cool night air kiss his skin again. She curled close to him, her head resting comfortably against his shoulder. After a time, he finally spoke.  
“Aurora?”  
“Hmm?” she answered, somewhat sleepily. He stared up at the stars above a moment before he said  
“I have dreamt of this, of loving you...but how do you know it's meant to be?”  
Her tinkling, musical laugh came, and he looked down at her, startled. She lifted her head from his shoulder, only to snuggle closer and press a kiss to his lips.  
“My silly bird,” she said teasingly. “I know you. That gleam in your eyes is so familiar.”  
He looked down at her, musingly.  
“And if I know you, I knew what you'd do. You'd love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream.”

**Author's Note:**

> Do note, though Aurora is 16 or so in the film/story by Disney, here Aurora is 19, the curse to strike on her twentieth birthday. Retcon, yes I know, but made me less uncomfortable writing it.


End file.
